The invention relates generally to separators for coiled metal stock and more specifically to a hollow plastic coil separator having transverse kerfs.
Punch presses and similar fabricating equipment commonly utilize steel or other material in the form of indeterminate length strips which are advanced through the machine to fabricate a specific product. For transport and storage, such strips are generally rolled into coils having a thickness equal to the width of the strip and a diameter of from a few to several feet. The coil is secured by shipping straps and provides a compact, secure package.
In shipment and in storage, such coils are generally arranged in stacks and separated by radially disposed spacers. Such spacers not only permit air circulation through the stack of coils, thereby minimizing oxidation and effects associated with high humidity and condensation, but also facilitate engagement of a coil or coils by the forks of a fork lift truck.
It has been known to utilize wood or paper separators but these types of separators have certain disadvantages which render them less than desirable in such service. Both wood and compressed paper spacers are hygroscopic. Moisture absorbed in these spacers may cause increased oxidation of the coil surfaces in contact therewith.
Secondly, spacers of both materials, particularly those of pressed paper and similar cellulosic wood by-products, are compressible. With time, such compression results in decreased air circulation within the stack of coils and also renders fork lift engagement more difficult.
Such separators, particularly those fabricated of paper of compressed wood fibers, shed material in the form of dust and particulates. While this problem can be merely a nuisance, it can also require additional cleaning of material and manufacturing areas.
Since the wood or compressed paper separators are essentially a one-way product, that is, they travel from the fabricator of the strip coils to the user of such coils, the user becomes an unwilling collector of such spacers. Typically, they are simply discarded but the volume of waste they represent over a period of time can be substantial.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that improvements to coil separators are both desirable and possible.